The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image using an electrophotographic method.
An image forming apparatus is configured to, for example, form an image, transfer the image onto a recording medium such as a paper, fix the image to the recording medium, and eject the recording medium (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-123487).
There is a demand for an image forming apparatus capable of forming an excellent image, i.e., capable of enhancing image quality.